Kumadori
Summary Kumadori was a former member of the Cipher Pol 9. He was first introduced in the Enies Lobby Arc when fellow agents Rob Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifa finally made their return after their 5-year long undercover mission in Water 7. Revering the samurai code of honor, he often makes comical attempts at taking his own life each time he dishonors himself. He thinks "real men" shouldn't cry or give up, which is why he will keep fighting even if he’s facing someone he has no hope of winning against. He also tends to accept blame for anything, even the faults of others. After Nico Robin declares she wanted to live, while Spandam and Lucci take her away, Kumadori and the other CP9 members who could still fight were tasked with both killing the Straw Hats and protecting one of the possible keys that could unlock Robin’s handcuffs. Kumadori initially engages Nami in battle and nearly kills her, but Tony Tony Chopper showed up to help her escape (after she had stolen Kumadori’s key without him knowing it) and became Kumadori’s opponent instead. Kumadori is eventually defeated after a desperate movement when Chopper transforms into his forbidden Monster Point form. Later on, he escaped Enies Lobby along with the rest of CP9, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kumadori. Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 34 (Pre-Timeskip). 36 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Martial artist. Assassin. Former Cipher Pol agent. Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute mastery with Rokushiki, Acrobatics, Skilled in Bojutsu, Body Control and Damage Reduction (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Statistics Amplification (via Soru and Tekkai), Pseudo-Flight (via Geppou), Hair Manipulation (via Seimei Kikan: Hair Bind), Limited Biological Manipulation (via Seimei Kikan), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku), Limited Fire Manipulation (via Shishi Kabob). Attack Potency: Town level (comparable to Blueno) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (via scaling to Kalifa), higher with Soru Lifting Strength: Class M (via powerscaling) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level, higher with Tekkai Stamina: Very High (can take attacks from Arm Point Chopper without the use of Tekkai and fight back, got hit by Monster Point Chopper and was able to stand up again) Range: Extended melee range with his hair and his staff. Tens of meters with Rankyaku. Standard Equipment: A staff named Khakkhara. Intelligence: Trained in Rokushiki, has great combat skills. Weaknesses: Despite honoring the samurai code of honor, he can never go through with taking his own life, as he instinctively uses Tekkai when he tries to commit seppuku. He also has a habit of encouraging his enemies to not to give up, which led to his defeat at the hands of Chopper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rokushiki: A special, super-human martial arts style. * Geppo (Moon Step): Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. * Tekkai (Iron Mass): Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. * Shigan (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. His Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. ** Shigan Cue (Finger Pistol Q): In this attack, Kumadori uses his blunt staff in the same way a finger is normally used in Shigan. The Q in the name is a reference to a pool cue, which is held in the same manner that Kumadori wields his staff. ** Shishi Kabob (Lion Kebab): Kumadori heats up the tip of his staff (possibly by using friction with his superhuman strength) and creates a fireball on that tip. He can shoot these fireballs as projectiles at his opponent at fast speeds, as well as use them to boost the destructive power of his staff's strikes * Rankyaku (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of the appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. ** Rankyaku: Lotus: Kumadori fires a rapid sucession of Rankyaku. * Soru (Shave): allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. * Kami-e (Paper Drawing): makes the user's body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. ** Seimei Kikan (Life Return): As a hermit, Kumadori can use Seimei Kikan to control his bodily functions to his desire. ** Seimei Kikan: Hair Bind: Kumadori manipulates his hair to grasp his opponents. ** Seimei Kikan: Digest: After eating enough food to make himself fat, Kumadori can use this technique to accelerate the digesting process in his body, making himself skinny. ** Seimei Kikan: Absorb: After using Digest, Kumadori manipulates his body and absorbs the nutrients the digestion left and recovers his normal body. ** Seimei Kikan: Shishi Finger Pistol: Using Life Return, Kumadori manipulates his hair to compress it into hand-likes tips and use Finger Pistol with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hair Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Acrobats Category:Biology Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7